Promise
by Akira Ichijouji
Summary: After the fight with Kokomon, the Chosen Children have to go back to Japan. But it's becoming harder and harder for Daisuke and Wallace to leave each other...PG-13 for some lime-y scenes, yaoi, Wallsuke.


Disclaimer: If you think I own Digimon, um...well, I worry about you. ^_^  
  
A/N: gasp Is Akira...actually...writing something...besides a Daiken/Kensuke??? And even worse...that doesn't involve Ken??? faints I'm fine...This is my step out of the hazy and wonderful world of Ken-related couples. It's a...Wallsuke!!! There are so pitifully few of these around! ^_~ I rewatched the Digimon Movie this weekend, and I just got inspired...I also made my friend -- Itsuyo Child of Light - watch it, and get addicted to yaoi and yuri, hehe...and she thinks that Dai and Wallace make a very cute couple. So, Itsuyo-chan, this fic is dedicated to you!!! (And if you're reading this, Itsy, BAKAAAAAAA!!!!! Sorry, inside joke...^_~)  
  
Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! This is YAOI, or boyxboy. To make myself very clear, that means two boys in a romantic situation, touching, snogging, you get the drift. This is also pretty lime-y and pretty ecchi. It kinda hovers in the netherworld between PG-13 and R. SEX!!!!!! (Just making sure you're still paying attention!) So be warned. Don't like it? TOO DAMN BAD. ^_~ I don't wanna get a bunch of stupid reviews/e-mails that consist of "U R SICK!" Sorry, I can't help making fun of this one person that reviewed "Oh Sweet Nightmare", hehehehe... ^_~ So if you wanna flame me, please at least leave some way I can get in touch with you, and don't block me from sending e-mails to you. 'S'not nice. I would at least like the chance to defend my position!!!  
  
Woo! This is getting very long, and I appologize...This takes place right before Daisuke and the others have to go back to Japan in "Digimon Hurricane Touchdown", the third little movie-let in the American spliced up Frankenstein version. (I don't like the dubbers.) So everything except the parts after the big fight have happened. Well, onto the fic!!!!   
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Promise  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Hey! Wallace! Wallace! Wait up!" I turned around, shaken from my reverie. Daisuke caught up to me, then bent over, hands on his knees, out of breath.  
  
"Didn't...you...hear...me...calling...you...?" Daisuke managed to get out between gasps for air.  
  
"No," I answered truthfully. Daisuke stood back upright, his breathing starting to slow to a normal rate.  
  
"Iori said you went off this way...I've been following you for half an hour..."  
  
"You weren't running that whole time, were you?" Daisuke tried to take a step and collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Never mind...I guess *that* answered my question..." I grinned. "Need a hand up?"  
  
"I think I'll just stay here for a few minutes..." Daisuke flopped onto his back, sighing.  
  
"Suit yourself," I said, beginning to walk away.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! I followed you for an hour and this is what I get?"  
  
"Yes, and I thought it was only half an hour!"  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes, sitting up. "Alright, give me a hand..." I held out my hand, and he took it. I braced myself, ready to pull him up, but to my surprise, he tugged sharply on my arm, causing me to lose my balance.  
  
"Whoa!!!" I toppled over amid Daisuke's laughter. I started laughing, too, when we tumbled over in one big pile. Then our eyes met, our faces inches apart. Huge brown orbs blinked at me, and I could feel him breathe, the warm current teasing my lips. We just stared. Daisuke was the first to break the silence.  
  
"As much fun as this is, you're kind of crushing me," he said, a note of humor in his voice.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry..." I said, embarrassed, rolling off him and onto the ground. We looked at each other and burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
We just couldn't bring ourselves to get up after that. We just lay on our backs, staring up at the darkening expanse of sky above us. There was nothing between us and the stars that were beginning to peek through past the interferent sunlight -- the only obstacles were the mountains in our peripheral vision. Daisuke raised himself up on one elbow.  
  
"You know I'm leaving tomorrow," he said simply. My heart saddened.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." I said, turning towards him. We regarded each other for a few minutes, then:  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Daisuke said, suddenely finding the ground very fascinating.  
  
I smiled, looking back at the deepening sky. "I'll miss you too."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure I will...suki da..." I like you. My Japanese was a little rusty, but I did remember that. Daisuke's ears perked up at the sound of his native tongue. I willed my brain to remember grammar, syntax. "Anata wa...watashi...ga suki...desu ka?" Do you like me?  
  
"Hai," Daisuke breathed. Our eyes locked. "And I may never see you again."  
  
"Of course we'll see each other again! We're Chosen Children. We're part of a team. You're the one that taught me that," I said, squeezing his hand. We smiled at each other, our fingers entwining.  
  
We talked for hours, about everything and nothing. We didn't want to waste our last night together sleeping. It finally reached the hour where everything is funny, and when you can do almost anything because everyone is in a drowsy, almost drunken stupor.  
  
I was laughing hysterically at a particularly *un*-funny joke Daisuke had just told me. We were still lying on our backs, Daisuke using my stomach as a pillow, his arms stretched out behind his head and his legs askance. He was laughing as hard as I was because my laughter was making his head go up and down. After our insane giggles had subsided, we grew quiet, starting up at the stars. The moonlight was bright, reflecting off the lake we had just recently fought at.  
  
"You still awake, Dai?" I asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Hai!" he chirped happily, stretching his arms.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't be able to move if you were," I said, absently playing with a lock of his hair. He giggled at my half-joke. I slid off his goggles, running my hand through his cinnamon hair.  
  
"Mmm. Don't stop," Daisuke said happily, half closing his eyes. I hadn't realized before how much I had wanted to touch his hair. It was so soft and warm. I buried my other hand in it, pulling gently at a tangle. Daisuke hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes all the way. I suddenly sat up, his head dropping painfully from my stomach to my lap.  
  
"Ow," he said, brown eyes squinting up at me.  
  
"Sorry," I replied, shifting until he was stretched out in front of me. I began massaging his temples, gently, around and around. He sighed, eyes closing once again. A faint smile played around his lips. I felt my eyes drooping, and my hands slowed and stopped, my mind sliding into sleep. I started as Daisuke sat up. He grinned.  
  
"Awww, someone's getting sleepy..." he said, giggling.  
  
"Shut up, baka," I said, yawning.  
  
"OK, it's my turn. Lay down."  
  
"What?" I looked up, blushing. Luckily, it was dark enough that he couldn't see the rosy flush creep up my cheeks, evidence that I had been fantasizing about him ever since we met.  
  
"I'm gonna give you a *backrub*, you hentai!" He giggled. "C'mon." I obligingly lay down on my stomach, resting my head on my folded arms. I was tense at first, but soon relaxed under his hands. I hummed as he kneaded at a particularly tensed-up muscle. My breathing grew deep and even, and I hovered between awake and asleep. That is, until Daisuke bent down, gently kissing the space between my shoulderblades. His hands worked lower, tracing the curve of my spine, working their way under my shirt.  
  
This had to be a dream. Daisuke couldn't actually be...  
  
I turned over quickly, and before Daisuke could do anything, I pulled him down, my lips searching his. He moaned in pleasure, his arms tightly encircling my waist. I held his head in place, my fingers tangling in his wonderful hair. A few moments later, we stopped for breath. Daisuke looked away.  
  
"But isn't this just making things worse? I mean, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I may never see you again..."  
  
"We might as well have something to remember each other by, ne, Dai-chan?"  
  
He grinned at the honorific. "I guess you're right...Wallace-chan." Daisuke laughed at the strange pairing of my American name and the Japanese honorific. He leaned down again, trapping my lips with his own, teasing, until I parted them. His tongue pushed against mine, and I pushed back, letting my other hand bury itself in his hair as well. We disengaged our lips again for breath, and I leaned my head back, gasping for air, as he began nuzzling my neck.  
  
"Mmm...Dai-chan..." I heard myself say.  
  
We finally fell asleep after our kisses became less fervent and more...well, sleepy. I curled up to him, resting my head on his chest. His arms went around me.  
  
"O-yasumi-nasai, amai," I said softly. Yes, goodnight, my love.  
  
"Goodnight," he answered, nuzzling into my hair.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
The morning air was cold. I woke up shivering, not sure where I was or who I was snuggled up to. Then I remembered: Daisuke. I suddenly became not so cold as I remembered the way we had kissed the night before. I shifted in his arms, holding him closer. My eyes drooped again in sleep.  
  
I woke up a few hours later to Daisuke gently kissing me. He was straddling my stomach, holding himself up with both hands on either side of my head. I kissed back, not opening my eyes. I could feel him smiling around our kiss. He slowly pulled away, and I let my eyes float open, grinning up at him.  
  
"Ohayou, Dai-chan," I said from my drowsy and amorous euphoria. Good morning.  
  
"Ohayou," he whispered, planting light kisses on my nose, along my jaw, on my eyelids. My breathing began to quicken as he ran one hand down my chest. His lips found mine again, and we began to kiss in earnest. I pulled him down onto me, slipping my hands up the back of his shirt. He moaned as I parted his lips with my tongue, and we...  
  
"DAISUKE!!! WALLACE!!! WHERE ARE YOU???" For a little kid, Iori sure had a carrying voice.  
  
"C'MON!!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!!!" That was Miyako. No surprise there that she could yell so loudly.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Iori was yelling again.  
  
"Damn straight it isn't..." Daisuke said, more that a little annoyed. He rolled to the side, propping himself up on one elbow. We looked at each other, disgusted expressions on our faces. Daisuke was the first to giggle. Soon we were rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard that tears were running down our faces.  
  
"TAKERU AND HIKARI ARE KISSING!!!" Miyako yelled, doubtless trying to get Daisuke's attention. He looked at me, bursting into another fit of laughter, holding his sides. "YOU'D BETTER GET BACK!!! THEY'RE REALLY GOING AT IT NOW!!!" I could hear strangled laughter coming from far away. Probably Takeru and Hikari. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. We finally calmed down enough so that we could speak coherently.  
  
"HERE..." I started to yell, but Daisuke clapped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"I have an idea...just follow my lead!" Daisuke pulled me up. "I'll race you back! Ready, set..." He took off before he said "go", and I ran after him, laughing.  
  
"You baka!!! CHEATER!!!" I shouted at him, trying not to waste the air I needed for running by laughing. Daisuke looked behind him, pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue. "Hey!!! That's not nice!!!" I shouted. While he was busy gloating for being ahead, he stumbled, almost falling. I sped past him, laughing. "Who's winning now???" I yelled back at him.  
  
After about ten minutes of running, we got back to the others. I grinned at Daisuke. "You and your 'I was running for half and hour' spiel!" I hit him playfully on the arm. He poked me in the ribs. It took all my self-control not to jump him right then, but I don't think that would have gone over well with the others.  
  
Miyako was standing against a lone tree, arms crossed. "Well, look who decided to join us."  
  
"She's mad because she didn't get to see Wallace all last night," I heard Iori whisper to Daisuke. He giggled.  
  
"I heard that," she said, glaring.  
  
"Whoa, dude, chill out!" Daisuke waved his hands. "You're not as angry as you will be when..." Daisuke trailed off.  
  
"When what?" she asked, looking skeptically at us.  
  
"When...Hey! What's that?!?" Daisuke pointed behind them. They all turned around. Daisuke grabbed my hand, starting to run towards the forest.  
  
"See you on the flip side!!!" he yelled at them, flashing a grin and the "victory v" over his shoulder.  
  
"DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!" Miyako began running after us. However, we were too far ahead for her to catch up to us before we disappeared into the forest. As soon as we were far out of sight and earshot, we collapsed in a heap on the forest floor, laughing hysterically. I pinned him beneath me, beginning to kiss him hard on the lips. He kissed back, our innocent romp in the woods suddenly becoming very steamy.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
I buried my hands in his hair again, crushing his lips even closer to mine. Tears began to overflow from my eyes as I forsaw what would happen at the end of the day. He would leave. We couldn't run away from responsibility forever. He had to go home. I would have to watch him board the plane, possibly to never see each other again. I was desperate to touch him, kiss him, feel his body so real and so alive under mine, so he wouldn't forget, so I wouldn't forget. I was desperate to make him remember me. More tears rolled down my face as I teased his lips with mine, letting my hand caress down to his hip. He rolled over, pinning me beneath him, breaking our kiss. I couldn't stop the tears now, and my breath caught in my throat, making a strangled, sobbing noise. I squeezed my eyes shut, two more tears sliding down the tracks already mapped out on my face.  
  
"Wallace...Wallace...what's the matter?" Daisuke soothingly ran his fingers through my hair, kissing the tear-tracks on my cheeks. My breath came in huge shuddering sobs, and tears came to his eyes, too. I pulled him closer, burying my face in his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want...you...to go..." I sobbed out, my chest rising and falling jaggedly. "And I'm afraid...you'll forget me..."  
  
"I'll never forget you, amai," he said, crying too. I could feel his tears splashing onto my neck. "Never. Because...I love you."  
  
I began kissing his throat, softly slipping my tongue out to caress his skin. My sobs were quieting, but tears still coursed down my face. I pulled away, holding Daisuke's face in my hands, staring into his eyes. He bit his lip, hard, eyes sad and full of love. A small, scarlet drop formed where his teeth had broken the skin, and I kissed him, the metallic taste of blood on the tip of my tongue.  
  
"I'll make sure you never forget me," I said before deepening the kiss. I pushed his khaki vest over his shoulders, and he wriggled out of it, tossing it across the clearing. I managed to get out of my own maroon overshirt, tossing it in the general way of the vest. I pulled off Daisuke's goggles, struggling to pull his shirt over his head. He helped, and it soon joined the rest of our discarded clothing. It wasn't long before my shirt also landed in the steadily-growing pile, and Daisuke took this opportunity to begin covering my chest and neck with kisses. I arched my back in pleasure, our hips sliding together with a motion that made me gasp. Sweat was beginning to break out on both of our foreheads, our upper bodies almost sticky and coming together in delicious contact.  
  
"Are...you sure...*you* wanna...do this...?" Daisuke managed to get out around my hungry lips.  
  
"Yes...oh yes...I want..." My setence was inturrupted by our kiss. "I want...to make sure...you never forget me..." I panted out, rolling on top of him and beginning to unzip his shorts.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
It was far past noon when we woke up. Daisuke yawned and stretched, playing with a lock of my hair. I smiled, a private, posessive smile, just for him. We leaned together, our lips melding together in practiced perfection. There was a warm, sticky, sweet aura around us; detectable but impossible to understand.  
  
"Mmmm...I never wanna get up," he said, intertwining his fingers in my own.  
  
"Hmmm..." I was living in a wonderful dream. Please never let me wake up. Then the weight of life came crashing down on me. I looked away. "Maybe we'd better get dressed...we don't want the others to find us like this..." Daisuke smiled, and I looked back. The love in his eyes completely washed away any doubts I ever had that this would be one of our last moments together. I took his hand in both of mine, raising it to my lips. How could we be apart, if our pledge had been in blood, sweat, and tears?  
  
After a while, we finally got up, reluctantly pulling on our seemingly heavy layers of clothing. I paused for a moment, just watching Daisuke pull his shirt over his head. As he raised his arms through the sleeves and twisted to get the it on, I just stared at the sliding layer of muscle underneath his tanned skin. My heart just overflowed with love at that moment, and I wrapped my arms around him from behind, planting light kisses on the back of his neck.  
  
He laughed. "You really do like being back there, don't you?"  
  
I snorted. "Oh hush, baka, and kiss me!" I said in a melodramatic voice. He turned around, kissing me tenderly on the lips.  
  
"C'mon, get dressed! We gotta go back before Miyako has a heart attack," Dai said, slipping a hand teasingly in my pocket.  
  
I laughed nervously. "You sure aren't making this any easier," I said, pulling his hand out of my pocket and kissing him again.  
  
"Neither are you..." he replied, only half serious, as he wrapped his arms around me. We began kissing again, but I pulled away as Daisuke started to pull my shirt off.  
  
"OK, now *that's* just counterproductive," I admonished playfully as I jokingly smacked his hands away.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining before..." He stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"Oh...I wouldn't do that if I were you...you're giving me naughty ideas," I said, lowering my voice and half closing my eyes. He laughed, teasingly pushing me over and throwing my overshirt at me.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
We strolled nonchalantly into our main camp, holding hands and sneaking side glances at each other. It was nearly dark by this time. We both sat down next to the fire, which was surrounded by Miyako, Hikari, and Iori. Takeru must have had business elsewhere. Daisuke started whistling, and I choked back a giggle. Miyako was doing her damndest to ignore us.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Miya, don't be like that!" Daisuke grinned at me.  
  
"Hey, Hikari, Iori, did you hear something? Maybe just the breeze. Or maybe it was an ANNOYING LITTLE INSECT!" She glared at Daisuke.  
  
"Who, me? Why don't you tell that to those big bug-eye glasses of yours..."  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! You make me *crazy*!!!" Miyako stalked off, plopping down on the ground several meters away and beginning to mumble agrily to herself.  
  
Daisuke and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. At this, Miyako clenched her fists, doing her best to fight down her anger. "I can't hear you, la la la, I can't hear you..." she began singing over the noise of our laughter.  
  
"So, how'd it go with you two?" Hikari asked, smiling sweetly. Daisuke and I looked at each other. "Oh, c'mon, it's obvious how you two feel about each other. I figured you needed some time together to sort everything out. That's why I kept Miya from following you earlier." Daisuke blinked.  
  
"Well...arigato..." I said. I supposed some thanks was in order.  
  
"You're very welcome," she said, grinning at us. Daisuke leaned his head against my shoulder.  
  
"I guess we don't have to keep *this* up anymore...the pretending to be just friends thing, I mean," Daisuke said, his arms going around my waist. I kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
"Thank goodness. I mean, I don't think I could have kept it up much longer without tackling you and kissing you in front of the others," I whispered in his ear. He giggled, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.  
  
Iori groaned. "I don't think I can stand all this romance," he said, getting up to leave. Hikari laughed.  
  
"I'd leave you two alone, but I'm cold," she said, gesturing toward the fire.  
  
"Aww, don't worry about it," Daisuke said, never letting his gaze leave me. "You might see a little more than you wanted to, but other than that..." I laughed, gathering Daisuke up in my arms and kissing him.  
  
"OK, suddenly I feel a lot warmer. You two have fun!" Hikari said, walking over to join Miyako next to a large tree.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
I walked hand in hand with Daisuke up to the airport terminal. He put down his bags, looking into my eyes. I'll never forget you, they seemed to say. Small tears gathered at the corners of them, and he ran a hand through my hair, letting it float down until it rested lightly on my waist. I cupped his beautiful face in my hands, leaning in to kiss him one last time. My eyes overflowed with bittersweet tears, and he kissed them. Our lips moved together in sweet precision, knowing exactly how to get the best response from one another. His tongue grazed lightly over my lips, and I parted them. He moved his other hand to rest on the other side of my waist, then moving them both across my back...  
  
"Flight 874, nonstop to Tokyo, now boarding. I repeat, flight 874, now boarding."  
  
Daisuke let out a long, shuddering sigh, slowly letting go of me. He turned away, infinately sad. I caught his hand. Kissing it, I said simply, "Sayonara, amai, koibito-chan."  
  
"Goodbye, my love," he said softly, our hands pulling gently away. He never lost sight of me until he went around the corner of the terminal. I felt as if my heart was being pulled apart at the seams. I ran to the terminal, shouting at his slowly disappearing form.  
  
"Aishiteru!!! Aishiteru!!! I love you!!! Daisuke!!!" I yelled as the woman taking tickets tried to restrain me. He turned around, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru!!! I love you too, amai!!!" he yelled back at me, stepping onto the plane.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Ketsumatsu (end)  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Yay!!! That's it! I wrote most of the first part of this when I was supposed to be asleep, using my very cool light up pen. ^_~ I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
  
Please R&R! It's the only way that I know how you liked it, and I'm a Leo, so of course my ego needs stroking. Yup. ^_^  
  
Oh, and by the way, my Japanese really SUCKS, so if I got things horribly wrong, gomen...and I have a sneaking suspicion that "suki da" doesn't really mean "I like you". Um, the closest thing I can come up with that "da" means is "exorcism". I'm not joking. I would personally say "Watashi wa anata ga suki desu." That's pretty long and cumbersome, ne? So...I just used "suki da" because that's what everyone says anyway. ^^;; 


End file.
